


<守株待熊>.01

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulene】守株待熊 [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulene】守株待熊 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859542
Kudos: 21





	.01

-

康瑟琪咬著筆，憤恨的在日記本上振筆疾書。

職場生活法則：第一條。  
第一顆扣子，千萬不要扣錯。

-

嘟著嘴站在全身鏡前，康瑟琪總覺得鏡子中的自己哪裡怪怪的。

大概盯了有一分鐘之久。  
啊！原來是第一顆扣子就扣錯了，難怪這件白襯衫看起來那麼奇怪。

差點就出大事了。  
嘖嘖，這可是第一天上班呢，一定要好好表現才行！

康瑟琪壓根就沒想過自己能夠錄取。  
韓國數一數二的大企業，聽說都是要到國外念過書的人才能進的大公司，光是收到面試通知就已經足夠驚訝了。

雖說是完全不抱希望，但身為首爾大的高材生，康瑟琪也不想辜負自己的學校，還是好好準備了一番。

是自己的第一份工作加上那近乎不可能的錄取率。  
想到這些，康瑟琪對於第一天上班的緊張情緒又更加深了一些。

加油！

-  
大概是真的太緊張了。  
在出了地鐵後平常自認人體地圖的康瑟琪竟然迷路了。

糟糕，真的糟糕了。  
明明，平常不需要依靠導航的人現在完全找不到路。

迷路不是最慘的。  
最慘的是迷路還帶著莫名其妙堅持不問路的自尊心。

在轉錯第二個彎之後就偏離目的地越來越遠了。

8點50分。  
再十分鐘就要遲到了。  
康瑟琪握緊手機站在十字路口，急得都快要哭了出來。

可惜繁忙的首爾都市並沒有人有多餘的時間駐足。  
看著綠燈又變成了紅燈，另一個方向的車輛急駛而過，康瑟琪卻仍然不知道該往哪裡走。

8點53分。  
視線裡出現穿著上班套裝的女性是康瑟琪心中最後一根救命稻草。

如果，如果是在這附近上班的人一定會知道路的吧！

「那…那個…請問…」

整齊的黑色西裝外套，抬起頭來的面容比想像中更為清冷。  
帶著藍芽耳機的女人挑了挑眉，似乎對於被打擾有些不快。  
但康瑟琪顧不了那麼多了，偏偏現在在等紅燈的就只有他們兩人。

「不好意思…請問你知道這間公司怎麼走嗎…」  
「我…我是第一天來上班…所以好像迷路了。」

康瑟琪拿出電子信箱的錄取信，指著上頭的公司名字和地址，緊握著手機的力道連指尖都有些泛白，瞳孔因為著急還些微的閃著水光，看起來可憐極了。

那人盯著她看了一會兒，原本以為會被無視的，正當康瑟琪要放棄時，卻又以平淡的聲音開了口。

「某種程度上來說。」  
「我也是第一天上班。」  
「一起走吧。」

_

「真的是太謝謝你了！」

8點56分。  
叮－

電梯門應聲開啟，康瑟琪看了看手錶後，在進電梯按下10樓後微微的鞠了個躬。

呼，想到待會能準時打卡就鬆了好大一口氣，語氣和動作都明顯歡快起來。

畢竟剛才著急於趕路，路上幾乎一句話也不說。  
注意到對方微微傾身按下18樓，康瑟琪的好奇心湧了上來。 

「那個…都還沒問你在哪個部門上班呢！」  
「我是業務部的，你呢？」

沉默。  
有些尷尬的搔了搔頭，也是，大概是太唐突了？  
康瑟琪突然想起自己離開家時，母親還交代自己要在公司多交些朋友，社會生活才會比較順利些。

「那個，我想說我們也是入社同期嘛。」  
「雖然是不同部門的，以後也可以互相照顧呀！」

「總之，我叫康瑟琪，很高興認識你！」

雖然眼前的人一點反應也沒有，只是手插在口袋裡點點頭。  
但康瑟琪滿腦子都充滿結交新朋友的喜悅，一味的衝著人家笑得開懷，傻不隆冬的，甚至還順手幫人家撥了一下頭髮，完全沒注意到對方僵在原地的反應。

叮－

康瑟琪所在的部門到了，她揮了揮手，輕微的點頭後走出電梯。  
後腳還沒完全踏出去之時，身後又傳來平靜的聲音，只是這一次語尾似乎多了點笑意。

「我啊，我只是打雜的。」

-

「我叫康瑟琪，以後請大家多多指教了。」

大大的落地窗，是一間採光很好，空間寬闊的辦公室。  
看來完全是多慮了，同事們人都很好，和自己同年的孫勝完，還有自己的直屬主管李組長，簡直是超級熱情。

況且康瑟琪本來就討人喜歡的性格，和那張長的笑起來無害又可愛的臉，很快就在業務部受到歡迎，就連吃午餐時也被同事們包圍。

畢竟在苦悶的工作中能和可愛的新人聊聊天，何樂而不為呢？  
康瑟琪大口大口的吃著豬肉定食，一邊在心裡讚嘆公司的午餐還蠻美味的，另一邊聽著同事們嘰嘰喳喳的八卦。

「欸，你聽說了嗎，她已經回國了。」  
「聽說下午的例行會議就會出現了。」

「不是昨天才回國嗎，果然是工作狂。」  
「天啊，想到就覺得可怕哦。」

同事誇張的做出發抖的動作，而康瑟琪只是好奇的歪著頭，在吞下最後一口炒飯後終於忍不住出聲。

「你們在說誰呀？」  
「總經理。」

「總經理？」  
「總經理的話，是工作狂不好嗎？」

「嘖嘖嘖。」  
同事搖著手指，一臉正經的湊近康瑟琪。

「瑟琪你有所不知，總經理真的很可怕。」  
「總是冷著一張臉，從來不笑，而且要求非常高。」

「聽說上一次惹到她的人啊，整個組都直接被開除了呢。」  
「而且聽說她指定做簡報的人…」

「算了，還是等以後再跟瑟琪說好了，免得你第一天上班就被嚇跑。」

-

康瑟琪站在公司大樓的屋頂，輕輕啜飲一口咖啡，趁著午休還有一點點時間便搭電梯上了頂樓，爬上樓梯到了這裡。

今天首爾的天氣非常好，高樓林立的城市十分清晰，實在好奇妙，每一個小窗格都充滿了奮鬥的人們。

有些人是為了生活。  
有些人只是為了生存。

才剛要轉身，便看見不遠處其實也站了一個人。  
定神一看，熟悉感和喜悅同時蔓延上來。

「嗨！！」

康瑟琪開心的招招手一邊兩步併一步的湊近，不知道為什麼，明明只是遇見過一次的人，可是再看見她卻讓康瑟琪的心情沒來由的又變得更好一些。

「你也上來看風景嗎？」  
「嗯。」

寒暄了幾句很快就變得沉默，特別是那人一貫的冷漠應答讓整個對話更難進行下去。  
康瑟琪很快的就想起剛才午餐時的話題。

「對了，那個，你聽說過總經理嗎？」  
「我剛才聽我們組的前輩說了一些關於總經理的八卦唷。」

「哦？」  
話聲還未完全落下就被截斷，康瑟琪就明顯察覺到對方整個人的表情都變得明亮，右邊的眉毛還稍微上挑了一下。

果然，找對話題了！  
嘿嘿，都是第一天上班的人，一定也跟自己一樣沒聽說過吧。

「我想聽。」  
「能告訴我嗎？」

午後的陽光就在那人轉頭的時刻溫柔的環繞住她，被風吹亂的髮絲和淺淺勾起的嘴角。

時間好像真的暫停了一樣。

你好漂亮。

一時半刻之間康瑟琪有些分神，心跳非本意的漏了幾拍。  
好像還真的不小心把不像話的讚美說出口。

當然包括回神之後一股腦的把剛才所聽見的八卦分享出來。

-

會議室，不，這麼大的空間應該說是禮堂才對。

一個月一次的全公司例會，坐在前三排的全是高階主管，像康瑟琪這樣的新人自然是只能坐在靠近門邊的角落。

思緒沒來由地亂飄，又回到了剛才的屋頂。  
那個說自己是打雜的女人始終沒告訴自己她是哪一個部門的。

行政助理？  
秘書？

是因為職位比較低所以羞於啟齒嗎。  
可惡，下次再遇見她時一定要問清楚。

喀。  
身後傳來的開門聲讓康瑟琪瞬間回神，下意識的轉頭。

咦？！  
是她？！

當康瑟琪正急著開口說「你遲到了」的時候，卻看見那人的身後還跟著一個表情嚴肅的男人。

一定是傳說中的總經理吧？  
糟糕，竟然走在總經理前面，還絲毫沒有發現自己遲到，這樣下去她會被罵的。

康瑟琪不斷的壓低音量招著手，沒想到那人只是瞄了一眼，還大步的走過自己身邊。

不，不，不。  
哪有那麼明目張膽的新人啦，我拜託你趕快坐下，總經理就走在你身後啊！

喀噔、喀噔。  
不顧孫勝完疑惑的表情，康瑟琪只是急的都站了起來，眼看那人越走越靠前，完全沒有在任何一個部門的區域停下腳步。

最後直接走上講台？！

接下來一連串的事情完全超過了康瑟琪腦袋的負荷程度。

她身後的男人做了個「請」的手勢，甚至身子還微微的鞠躬。  
前三排的高階主管全都站了起來。

康瑟琪覺得自己的頭皮開始發麻，一種不像樣的想像開始成形。

不…  
不會…  
不會…吧…

最後終於在聽見「裴總好！」的瞬間失去力氣跌坐在椅子上，花了五分鐘後才回過神。

並哭喪著臉倒在孫勝完的肩頭上。

「我完蛋了。」

-

不愧是總經理，裴柱現說話的每一個字平靜而堅定。  
而全程致詞康瑟琪都只是低著頭，並仔細的回想今天發生的一切。

問路也就算了。  
還問人家是什麼部門的？  
我還說了什麼，還說了什麼，入社同期？！

天啊。

還有午休，午休的時候。  
自己說的那些話，啊啊啊啊啊…

我瘋了，一定是瘋了。  
康瑟琪你瘋了。

怎麼辦、怎麼辦。  
康瑟琪焦慮的用手亂揉頭髮，完全沒發現會議已經到了尾聲。  
直到感覺自己的肩膀被旁邊的孫勝完用力的猛捶。

「那麼，聽說業務部今天來了新人。」  
「剛才部長提到的簡報，我想就由新人來做做看吧。」

「啊－啊？！」  
康瑟琪驚愕的抬頭，差一點就叫出聲，還是前面的李組長和部長反應快的趕緊站起來說自己會好好指導她製作的。

沒想到裴柱現只是伸出手示意讓他們坐下，並折了一下麥克風拉近些距離。  
嘴角微微勾起的樣子和午休時相去不遠，只是康瑟琪此刻才看出嘴角旁的那股殺意。

「不只製作。」

「新人的簡報。」  
「請親自對我報告。」

「一對一。」

-

人生好難，熊生好難。  
我完了、真的完了。

康瑟琪覺得自己的職場生活就在一天內要結束了。  
好不容易打起精神在孫勝完的安慰下坐回位子，深深的嘆了一口氣，康瑟琪伸長手臂趴在桌面上，附近的同事們看見她垂頭喪氣的樣子用腳蹬著椅子全都靠了過來。

其中當然包括年資第二淺的孫勝完也拍了拍自己的背。

「瑟琪阿，別想那麼多，沒事的。」  
「我也會幫你的呀。」

「可是…可是…」

「唉呀，真的不用想那麼多啦。」  
「不過，會不會其實是那個傳聞…」

中午八卦的同事此刻又換上了一臉欲言又止的表情。

「傳聞？」  
「吼，你別和新人亂講。」

「我哪有亂講，裴總這不是都要約她一對一簡報了嗎？」  
「其實…」

-

康瑟琪揉了揉痠脹的眼睛，順帶伸了個懶腰，環顧周圍，漆黑的辦公室只剩下自己一盞燈還亮著。

花了一個禮拜的時間，終於在同事的指點和自己日夜加班的努力之下完成了簡報。

簡報就已經夠讓人緊張了，可上次同事的話還猶言在耳。

不會是真的吧？  
可是如果是真的…那要怎麼辦？

才剛想收拾東西準備回家，螢幕的右下角便閃出醒目的提醒。

您有新郵件。

短短的幾行字，卻讓康瑟琪倒抽一口涼氣，連手指好像都在顫抖。

那些話又無預警的在腦海中放大播放。

「聽說阿，裴總其實喜歡女生。」

「這也就算了，反正現在都什麼時代了。」  
「我聽說…她會私底下要求女員工…」

同事用手背稍微遮住，嘴巴開開合合，無聲的念著兩個字。  
康瑟琪只是疑惑的皺起眉頭，完全讀不懂。

到後來同事便放棄的揮揮手，直接湊近康瑟琪的耳邊。  
咬字十分清楚。

「陪睡。」

點進郵件，寄件者的屬名是總經理秘書。

螢幕上簡短的幾行字讓康瑟琪剛才還餓的肚子完全被恐懼充滿。

「簡報時間，11/23，晚上九點，La Rouge酒店70號房。」

下面還附註一行字。  
「裴總有交代，希望你準備好再來。」

-

天人交戰了好幾回。

其實真的想過要逃走的。  
管他什麼大公司，直接辭職算了。  
也差一點就要訂下回京畿道的車票了。

昨晚和爸爸講電話的時候還差點哭出來。

可是想到第一天進公司時。  
同事說到那段「聽說上一次惹到她的人啊，整個組都直接被開除了。」這段話。  
雖然才進公司一周，想到那些同事每天都溫暖的和自己打招呼，還會把零食分給自己。

康瑟琪就沒有辦法逃跑。  
要是因為我，因為我...大家都被開除怎麼辦！

從計程車上下來後整理了一下自己的領帶，終究還是走進了酒店。

-

裴柱現站起身來捶了捶自己的肩膀，又滑開手機確認了電子機票的時間和行事曆。

對了，簡報。  
原來自己還約了一場簡報。

要不是因為待會飛機的時間實在太趕，她也不會直接約康瑟琪來這裡簡報。

畢竟自己行事曆的時間就只有這個時段有空。  
而裴柱現偏偏又是一個不喜歡浪費任何時間的人。

真是奇怪，這幾天每次想到那人在那天例會時慌張揉著自己耳朵的樣子，裴柱現就會忍不住輕笑。

也對她待會的簡報稍微期待了一點。

-

嗶－

大門應聲打開，康瑟琪唯唯諾諾的低著頭，絲毫不敢抬頭看裴柱現一眼。  
只是盯著裴柱現的後腳跟，一路走近沙發坐好。

大氣也不敢喘一口。

只聽見裴柱現的嗓音在房間裡迴盪，大概是康瑟琪的錯覺吧，聽起來今天似乎溫柔了點？

「很緊張嗎？」  
看著康瑟琪握緊雙拳，腰彎的程度甚至連頭好像都要埋進膝蓋裡了。  
裴柱現只是有些疑惑的喝了口水。

「呃…嗯。」  
緊張、當然緊張啊，難道不該緊張嗎？！  
從踏進房間後，康瑟琪內心的小劇場已經自動翻了好幾篇，心臟像是住進一隻活潑的兔子正在狂野的奔跑，甚至就要直接衝出胸膛。

「你是第一次嗎？」

「咳…我…那個…對…當然…我當然…」  
「是第一次…」

康瑟琪的臉唰的翻紅，一句話也說不全，雙手無意識的捏著自己襯衫最上頭的鈕扣。

完全沒聽到裴柱現小聲的碎念「明明是首爾大的學生，怎麼可能是第一次簡報？」

算了，即使眼前的小職員表現的很奇怪，裴柱現看了眼手錶後翹起腿，並帶上桌邊的眼鏡。

「以後這種時候還會很多，希望你待會表現好一點。」

很多？！很多嗎？！

還說什麼，表現好一點？混蛋！你這個衣冠禽獸！

康瑟琪覺得自己的眼淚都快要溢出來了，滿腹的委屈在心頭打轉，就知道，我就知道這麼大的企業會錄取一定會有問題，嗚嗚。

「總之，不要讓我失望。」

「有看到信件吧。」  
「都準備好了？」

「嗯…是。」

「那你自己把該準備的準備一下，我回個訊息。」  
手機的提示聲劃破兩人間的寧靜，裴柱現對康瑟琪擺了擺手。

正專注回著秘書訊息時，裴柱現突然有些疑惑為什麼只是接個電腦會有窸窸窣窣的衣物摩擦聲時。

倏地抬頭只看見康瑟琪一臉慷慨就義的表情還有那發抖的聲音。

「裴總，我…我…我準備好了。」  
「可…可以了。」

當然還有已經拉開的領帶和完全敞開的襯衫。  
以及裡頭的黑色內衣和精實誘人的腹肌。

空氣似乎又凝結了幾分。  
裴柱現歪著頭，眉間皺的很緊，終於在一分鐘後回過神，冷哼一聲。

「雖然不明白你為什麼要脫衣服。」  
「但希望你的簡報，不會和你的內衣一樣無聊。」

-

第一顆扣子，千萬不要扣錯。  
否則接下來的扣子全都會扣錯。


End file.
